


Bad Dreams

by Kazewrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fever, Fever Dreams, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sick Character, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: Dave helps Klaus who has a fever and suffering bad dreams.





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I put AU in the tags as this doesn't take place during Vietnam.

“Babe?” Dave’s voice cracked as he was unable to hide the concern. “Babe look at me.” He winced feeling the heat radiate off Klaus’s brow. His boyfriends clouded dark lined green eyes fluttered.

“Hey Dave.” He whispered, if Dave had not been right next to Klaus, he never would have heard it. “Want some waffles?”

A faint smile graced Dave’s worried face, “No, but I need you drink some water.” Slowly he tipped the cup towards Klaus who barely got his pounding head up in time. “Little more.” Dave coaxed.

The cold liquid stung Klaus’ dry lips, a shiver shook his frame so Dave pulled the blanket up closer around him. “Babe listen…maybe…” His voice trailed off as an exhausted cough escaped Klaus; his scrawny frame seemed if it would break in half. Easing his boyfriend back, Dave swept away the hair, “Maybe we should go to the hospital.”

“Wha?” Klaus’ head bobbed as he finally made eye contact with Dave. Slowly as if the suggestion finally began to register, Klaus’ head feverishly shook. “No no no…” His trembling hand edged away from Dave. “Please no….ple….” Another raspy cough interrupted his pleading. “You don’t….” Klaus slumped over, “You don’t un…der…stand…” Green eyes rolled back as his body began to go limp.

“Klaus!” Dave shouted frantically. A faint whimper sounded as Klaus’s eyes flickered. Instantly Dave shot up running to the sink. Running a cloth under the water he returned to Klaus’s side; the feverish former junkie was shaking so bad Dave was worried he might fall off the bed. “Here.” He whispered placing the cloth on his boyfriends forehead, “I know it’s cold.” Dave stroked Klaus’ hot damp face trying to bring any sense of calm. “Klaus, sweetheart, you’re on fire. You should be in a hospital.” Given Klaus’ issues from years of substance abuse, Dave had no idea how his body would react to medicine.

“Davey please.” Tears began to well in the corners of Klaus’ weary eyes. “So much…death…” His hot hand clasped tightly onto Dave’s, “They’ll find…me…” Images of the dark claustrophobic mausoleum appeared. Klaus seized in pain, arching his back off the couch. All those disembodied voices crying out to him echoed in his mind.

Horrified, Dave grabbed onto the man he loved, “I got you babe, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Dave’s own voice cracked, he hadn’t even thought about the effects of Klaus being in a hospital. “We’ll stay here…” He said taking Klaus’ hand who was panted heavily.

“Thank…you…” A weight felt as if had been lifted off his chest; Klaus’ eyes closed but his grip on Dave’s hand tightened.

In the early hours of the morning, after several clothes had been replaced and fever reducers administered, and a fight on whether or not the blanket stayed or went, Klaus’s fever finally broke.

Exhausted, Dave ran his fingers through that curly hair as Klaus slept. At least for now his love was safe. Stifling a yawn into his hand, Dave pulled the blanket up around Klaus and then laid down on the floor next to the couch. It was uncomfortable as hell but right now it was the only place he wanted to be.


End file.
